Trollkin
by Thousnelda
Summary: England casts a spell, and for some reason it effected Norway's Troll; causing the troll to hurt Norway badly. Now Norway is stuck with the aftermath of a clingy Denmark, a odd-acting Troll, and a little surprise for the world. Rated M due to the first chapter (contains rape), some language, Mpreg, and other themes (DenNor) later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**For some reason I find Norway one of my favorite characters to just mess with. **

**Warning: I know I just mentioned it, but this chapter is the main reason why it is rated M. What can I say, the place between my ears tends to be both fluffy and dark at times. ****You have been re-warned.**

Chapter one

It was time for another world meeting, and England was tired of going to them simply to be flirted with by the damn Frenchman. Honestly, half the time it seemed to him like he was the only person who had to deal with him and his lusty talk. Well, this meeting was going to be different, because England had finally found a spell to take all of those feelings out of him; even if it was simply temporary, it was still one day when he could be in peace.

And so the meeting came, and as expected France started to act up, causing England to use the spell on said Frenchman. A powerful gust of wind hit France, but he was able to hold his footing. He smirked at England after the wind passed, only to then sigh and say, "Well, that was a refreshing breeze. Now, if I remember right we were in a meeting, non? You really should act like an adult, England, and stop with all of your little temper tantrums."

England smirked to himself as he also took his seat, ignoring the comment in favor of enjoying the sight of France thinking reasonable for once. He did not even pay attention to the confused glances the other nations were giving the two of them; that is all of them except for a few of the Nordics.

"Hey, Nor, is everything alright? You've been staring at that blank air for a couple minutes now," Denmark asked, concerned about how his friend was staring at the air with a very slight hint of worry.

"I think England's spell effected Troll somehow, because he is staring at me with a very…different face than usual," Norway answered as the magical creature came closer to Norway and his friends; a large smile on his face. The troll then shrunk in size slightly, so that he was closer to human size yet still the tallest in the room.

"Well…I guess if any of us is to find out what happened to him you can; right buddy?" Denmark asked as he gave Norway a slight hug. The Dane was confused slightly, however, when Norway did not push him off and instead glared up at the troll.

In the blink of a second, Denmark found himself punched out of his seat and away from Norway. Slightly surprised, the other Nordics along with Norway got out of their seats, only for Norway to then find himself forcibly pushed against the table by a presence most of the others could not see.

"What do you think you're doing Troll?" Norway seethed, not at all pleased with the current situation and only assuming where it could go. The feeling of large, cold, hands roaming his body before working on his belt were his answer; causing him to pale and start flailing and yelling, "No, Troll! Stop!"

"What the hell's going on?!" Germany yelled out, utterly confused as to what the seemingly thin air was doing to Norway.

By the time that Troll had succeeded in undoing the pesky belt and pants, Norway had cleared his mind enough to begin reciting a spell to hopefully get the troll away from him. Troll noticed this however, and instead of letting the nation finish decided to hit Norway's head into the table with enough strength to crack the polished wood; making Norway simply moan instead of finishing the spell.

When the others saw this, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland snapped out of their confusion and sprang into defense for their friend; whatever it was that was attacking him. Both Denmark and Sweden missed, but Finland was able to land a hit to the creature. Troll was not pleased with these constant interruptions, and decided to use a spell of his own. With this in mind, he cast a defensive shield blocking anyone from getting close to him and Norway. The slight downside was that the others could see him now, and the room filled with shrieks as the nations saw him, but Troll was too preoccupied to give notice. He then told something to his captive which only Norway and he could understand; causing Norway to pale more and once again try to struggle for freedom. This only led to Troll holding him tighter.

"Nor!" Denmark yelled frantically as he banged on the invisible wall separating them, fear for his friend painted all over his face. Norway was his brother, best friend, and on-and-off-again boyfriend. The last thing he ever wanted to see was someone hurt him like this.

"Den…!" Norway began, only to end in a scream as Troll thrusted into him suddenly; the screaming pleasing the creature enough to cause him to grow a little bigger everywhere. With this the troll continued at an excited pace as Norway continued to scream and cry out of pain. Some of the other nations tried to get passed the shield, but none of them could get to Norway.

"You know about all this magic stuff, can't you do something?" America asked England after his attempts failed.

"I don't know if I can, what with that shield. If I remember right, a troll's magic can be something not to trifle with," England said uncertainly. It was not that he enjoyed watching one of his friends get raped by a magical creature, but he figured he should at least be truthful before raising the other concerned nations' hopes.

"Troll…stop…anymore and I-I'm…I'm gonna break!" Norway cried out. In response, Troll simply made a slower, deeper thrust which made Norway make a gagging sound before ceasing anymore movements.

"Well trifle away!" Iceland demanded.

"I don't think he's needed to do that anymore," Russia commented as Troll let Norway go and the bubble-like shield popped.

Angry and deciding to take their chance, the other Nordics rushed into the area with the intention of beating that troll, only to skid to a stop when it vanished into thin air.

"Where'd the monster go?" Liechtenstein asked, causing Switzerland to realize that he was in such a confusion he forgot to cover his sister's eyes.

"I don't know. To wherever it's from would be nice," England answered.

"Nor! Hey, buddy, wake up!" Denmark asked as he rushed over to Norway; figuring that if he could not hurt the troll then he should go to his second task of checking on his friend. Norway had passed out after the whole ordeal, his glazed over eyes still open.

"You should take him to his hotel room to rest. Maybe even the hospital," Hungary offered followed by a nod from several of the other nations who were too in shock from the events to speak. Denmark agreed to this idea, and after carefully covering the smaller male with his coat carried him to the room to get cleaned up and rest.

**To clear up any/some confusion: Norway's troll knows a type of magic and can change his size at will/with his mood.**

**So what do you guys think? As said before this is pretty much it for dark stuff in this story (however there will still be angst-stuff later on). **

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 2

Norway moaned slightly as he carefully opened his eyes. His head was throbbing, his legs were numb, and his butt felt sorer than it had been in decades. In all honesty, he would have liked to go back to sleep until he felt normal again, but he then heard Denmark asking him to wake up.

"Nor, are you okay?" Denmark asked worriedly as he watched Norway slowly start to rise from the bed, only the Norwegian to then lean against him in a sitting position. Several hours had passed since the event in the meeting room, and since then Denmark had tried his best to care for his friend. In response, Norway dully stared at the blankets around him, his own slightly trembling hands, and eventually Denmark as he remembered what happened to him. His face lit up slightly as a shiver went down his spine.

"Nor? Hey, tell me what's wrong? Are you cold?" Denmark asked in response to the shiver, holding Norway's head to face him.

"No…I'm not cold," Norway whispered as he pulled the covers more over him until it covered his blushing face.

Norway could not believe that his troll would do something like that to him. The troll was his friend, his ally since he first learned how to use magic all those centuries ago. But was it simply a side effect of England's spell that made troll attack him like that or was there something else about it? He would need to talk with England in detail about this; after he beat the brat up and felt less embarrassed about it of course. Thinking of his own embarrassment, Norway realized something which caused him to groan and say, "The entire world saw."

"Um, ya, I guess so. To be honest I don't know what surprised them more; seeing that thing you call a troll or…," Denmark began in response, only to stop when he felt Norway's face nestle into him followed by some rather uncharacteristic sounds from the usually cool and collected nation. Denmark always knew that Norway was shy around the other nations, and the whole event had most likely left a huge gash in his ego. With a sigh Denmark continued, "It's alright Nor, forget about them and your troll and everything else. What's important right now is making sure you're okay."

Norway gave a nod to this and mumbled out some noise, causing Denmark to smile and say, "That's good. It's a little passed dinner time, would you like me to get you something to eat? Oh, and I was supposed to tell the others when you woke up! They were really worried about you."

"I'm not hungry, and who exactly do you mean by 'others?'"

"Oh, just the other Nordics, but I'd bet some of the other nations outside our group would also like to know how you are."

"I don't want to see them. Tell them that I'm awake if you must but don't tell them to visit me," Norway answered.

"Not even Iceland?" Denmark asked to make sure. He could understand why Nor wouldn't want more people to see him in such a state, but he was also not so sure that it would be best for Norway. After feeling a nod from next to him, Denmark got off the bed and began a series of calls; only to look back to Norway to see the smaller nation look slightly worried.

After being asked what was wrong, Norway answered, "You can stay if you like."

Denmark smiled at this and after the final call sprang back onto the bed; ending with him hugging Norway. Norway did not push him away, which both pleased and worried Denmark, but instead Norway sank in the comfort the other gave him.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened or something?" Denmark asked, not completely sure how he was supposed to help Norway. He figured that this was supposed to be the part where Norway broke down and sobbed out what he remembered and felt, but the Norwegian simply stayed silent and stared down. At last Norway shook his head and said, "And what good would telling you what happened? You were there too, after all."

With this said Denmark gave a slightly cautious laugh before nestling down more on the bed and pulling Norway closer to him. There the two of them laid in silence for several long moments until eventually Norway fell back asleep.

* * *

Denmark awoke with a start when he heard Norway call out, "What do you think you're doing here? Get away from me!"

"Nor? What's going on?!" Denmark asked, instantly awake after hearing his friend.

"So you forgot what you did to me? I don't care just leave me alone!" Norway replied threateningly as he glared at the across wall. After some tense seconds of staring, Norway closed his eyes and sighed; only to then look over to Denmark's confused face.

"What happened, are you okay?" Denmark asked.

"I'm okay…Troll just… He came here wondering what happened yesterday and I don't feel like dealing with him right now," Norway answered.

"I see. So he's gone now right?" Denmark asked, only to replace his worry for relief upon seeing Norway gloomily nod his head. They then both looked at the clock to see that it was a decent enough time to get up for the day; and with some help from Denmark Norway was able to get dressed and his things packed. Upon seeing this Denmark asked, "I take it you're planning on skipping the rest of the meeting, huh. Do you want me to help you get home?"

"That's fine, we're not that far from the air port and there's no need for us both to skip the meeting," Norway rationalized.

"But what if I don't want to go to the rest of the meeting? What about you wanting me to stay with you?" Denmark pouted, not wanting to leave Norway so soon after everything.

"Don't be a baby. But I suppose if you want to escort me to the airport you can. Just don't be more late for the meeting than you have to," Norway answered with a slight sigh. Denmark smiled at this and was soon out of the hotel room with Norway, sending a text to the other Nordics to explain that neither of them would be at the meeting as they walked.

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 3

"Norway! Hey, where are ya buddy?" Denmark called out as he entered Norway's house. A little over one month had passed since the event at the meeting, and since then Denmark had tried to be with Norway as much as he could. How he rationalized it, that Troll could come back at any moment and hurt his friend again; and this time if that happened he swore to be ready. The fact that Norway had recently started acting weirder than before was also concerning him.

Since the event Norway seemed more cautious than usual along with thinking more about things which he refused to tell anyone else. Denmark expected this, remembering that Norway had gone through something difficult and would need time and space to recover. But a couple days ago Norway started being sick in the morning and lashing out even more than earlier that month. This only made the Dane worry more.

"Norway?" Denmark called out again after hearing no response. Again he was given only silence, making his stomach begin to do flips for fear that something had happened once again to the other.

Due to this fear, he began to franticly go through the house for any sign of him. Norway, however, was nowhere to be seen; along with several objects from the house. The objects were not exactly anything pointing to a theft or something, mainly consisting of a raided food pantry, the area where Norway kept his old camping gear drastically emptier, and some of the clothes Denmark left there also missing.

"What the hell's going on now?" Denmark asked confused as he looked around the living room for any sign of the house owner. After looking through the house once more, Denmark came to the kitchen where he noticed a note which was covered by his jacket before.

It was a short note, simply reading:

Denmark,

I've left for a while and I do not know when I'll be coming back. Do not look for me.

Norway

Denmark re-read those two sentences several times, each time feeling his head rush more with worry. It was not like this was the first time Norway ever went anywhere by himself, and usually Denmark would be spending the time pouting at being left behind than worrying. But with everything that had been happening Denmark simply could not help but feel concerned. Wondering if anyone else had heard from Norway, Denmark decided to call the other Nordics over; figuring if Norway was going to tell anyone anything it would first be his family. When he showed the note to the others, however, they all gave him the same concerned look that he already had.

"You know, this isn't the first time he's been by himself before. I'm sure he just left to spend some time alone and he'll be home soon," Iceland began, not all that convincing.

"I don't know about that last bit. He had to have grabbed enough stuff to last him several months. Longer if he rations it or starts hunting or stuff," Denmark replied dismally.

"Since he grabbed stuff for camping we can probably assume that he's staying somewhere in his country. And he's always known his house like the back of his hand. I can hardly remember him ever getting lost or anything like that," Finland commented, trying to lighten the other's worries.

"That's true, and maybe this all has to do with what happened to him, but...," Denmark began only to quietly continue, "He's been acting sick lately."

"Sick?" the other three asked in unison.

"Ya, like throwing up the last couple morning and stuff. Then yesterday he left to talk a doctor about it and came back even quieter and angrier," Denmark explained.

"Maybe he found out he was pregnant," Iceland commented bluntly, all the while not really believing what he was saying. The whole idea seemed as bizarre as what Troll did. Nevertheless, it caused the other three to pause.

"Could that really be the case? Man, if that's so then I need to find him now! You guys gotta help find him too!" Denmark called out.

"Norway told ya to not look for 'im. Ya should follow 'is instructions," Sweden commented.

"Oh, come on Sweden! If what Iceland thinks is correct than Norway is not thinking correctly. It's our job as his brothers to get him back here before he hurts himself or whatever else!" Denmark rationalized.

"He probably just didn't want this getting out of hand and having to deal with you," Iceland muttered.

"What was that?" Finland asked upon hearing part of the sentence.

Iceland sighed and said, "Look guys, this is Norway we're talking about, and I doubt he would have left for places unknown without planning ahead. That's why he grabbed all that stuff. He's probably on his way to some safe place only he knows about as we speak and won't come back until he's good and ready."

"You know, that does sound like something Norway would plan if he really wanted to get away. Do you have brother-telepathy or something? 'cause if so then you should totally tell me where he is so that I can get him back here," Denmark said, slightly too impressed by Iceland's reasoning to fully remember his worry.

Iceland rolled his eyes to this and was about to say something before Finland pointed out, "You know, he did also decide to leave almost right before the European meeting this month. Maybe he also just didn't want to face the other nations after what happened."

The others nodded at this idea, realizing that Norway probably would still not feel ready for that. The idea also caused the others to realize that they would need to figure out what to do about their friend's country if Norway failed to return in time for it. Due to this, the four of them began discussing the idea of explaining why Norway was not there for some time before ending the conversation.

* * *

The next week Denmark walked down the hall headed towards the meeting room. He knew that as soon as the meeting began the odds of someone noticing Norway's absence would happen and Germany or somebody would begin to ask questions. Because of this, the Nordics had planned out a neat lie to tell the others until Norway finally did return.

Soon the meeting began, and as they expected someone noticed that Norway was missing during roll call. However, Germany was not at all concerned and explained that he was called the week before that Norway was taking a leave of absence for the next several meetings with a list of things to do if he was needed for something; most of which simply said to give the problem to Norway's boss or to Denmark.

Nobody felt up to questioning this, and soon the subject was dropped; most of them assuming that he would simply return in a couple months like how it sounded. It would not be until almost half a year passed and word got around that no one could reach Norway that the rest of the world began to once again worry and search for him.

**As always please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 4

"Shit," Norway cursed to himself as he quickly tried to bring his small fire back to life. Six months had passed since he left his house to spend some time in solitude, and things were not going the best for him. It was not that he failed to come prepared, no he had the entire time planned out at first. However, it always seems that the more one plans the more likely something would happen to ruin them. In his case, two things happened.

The first was the fact that winter decided to come to his home early, causing any chance of him hunting or scavenging for food like in the old days almost impossible due to his other issue. That issue was the size of his stomach. He was pregnant, and was both aware and prepared to grow bigger in certain areas because of that, but he seemed to be much bigger than he thought he should be. In fact, to someone who just looked at him, that person may think he was only a month or so away from having the child! Needless to say, both of these things had put a stress on the food that Norway brought; causing him to run out of supplies.

"Norway, why don't you just go home? We're all worried about you," a fairy commented as it landed on the nation's arm; giving him a pleading look.

Norway simply shook his head at this, however, and mumbled out some excuse. He knew that returning would be the smartest thing to do, but it would also make the whole idea of leaving for his pregnancy a wasted adventure. After all, the whole reason for leaving was to avoid the awkward moments and comments due to this. And he did not even want to guess how they would react if he showed up looking like this. Along with this, he also felt that it was best to stay away from society for a little bit; or at least until he felt more certain on what the child would be. Besides, he was a nation and it was not like this was the first time something like this happened to him. He could survive for a little while longer here until he came up with a new plan and that was what he was going to tell himself.

Sadly, his stomach did not agree with him. Norway sighed sadly as he heard his stomach growl hungrily, only to then look and see that he was completely out of provisions. Looking around slightly, he noticed the worried faces on a couple of his magical friends' faces; but yawned instead of responding to them. After a couple minutes of staring blankly into the fire, Norway slowly laid back against the wall of the cave he was using for shelter and began to doze off.

"He's acting stubborn again. We have to do something to help him!" The fairy began to the others after making sure that Norway was sound asleep.

"What can we do? You know he won't listen to us. We're going to need help," another creature began, placing a large stick on the fire to keep it going.

Just then, as if on cue, Troll appeared in front of the cave. It had been several months since Troll had seen Norway, he still unsure if the nation wanted him back or not and acted cautiously as he entered the cave. The other creatures looked at him crossly, knowing what he did and unsure if it was wise to let him be by their friend. On the other hand, Troll was the strongest one out of the group; so if anyone could help Norway it was him.

"This is your fault, you know," the fairy began flying up to Troll's face, "First you do such a thing to him, then you don't even return after Norway hears that he's with child. Now because of all this he's stuck out here and will starve!"

Troll looked first at the fairy confused, then at Norway. Troll would be lying if he said he did not know about Norway's situation. He had been watching the nation eagerly since they first joined sides, and he thought that through Norway he had learned more than any other troll could imagine. And when he heard about Norway's current situation he was concerned; but partly because it did not seem right for Norway to be in that kind of problem. Troll knew, and part of him could somewhat understand parts, but he could not make the full connections needed. It also did not help that part of him did not want to admit he was wrong.

What could Troll say, he cared and admired Norway, and at times thought that it was that thing humans called love. He did not remember much about what he did to Norway, and assumed that whatever spell hit him gave him the courage to show Norway in a way custom to trolls by choosing him. And the fact that it broke his relationship with Norway hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

Troll thought of this as he moved past the fairy and hunched down towards the sleeping Norway. The nation stirred slightly in his sleep as Troll felt his face and enlarged stomach; smiling slightly at a kick. He was not completely sure how any of this happened, but it still made him happy to think that the object of his obedience to was bearing something for him. He lost his smile, however, when he heard another grumble from the stomach followed by a slight whimper from Norway.

Troll was very old, and cared much about tradition from his kind. He also knew that as soon as he took Norway his culture dictated that he cared for the man. Therefore he felt he had no reason to not help Norway.

Troll then remembered passing a cabin nearby where Norway certainly could be warm. And he was good at finding food. With these thoughts in mind, Troll carefully picked up Norway and carried him down the hill and into the forest.

* * *

Norway sighed slightly as he rolled over in the bed, opening his eyes only after smelling the scent of roasted meat. Surprised, Norway looked around his surroundings to find that he was in a cabin with a freshly prepared meal. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen and called out for any sign of other people there. From how he could make things out, however, it looked more like a cabin the owners only went to in the summer. But then where did the food come from?

"Hello?" Norway called out again, only to this time be met by Troll; holding an arm-full of firewood.

"What are you doing here?" Norway asked, starting to place the pieces together as to how he got there. In response, the Troll gave an awkward smile before placing the wood in the already burning fireplace. He then turned back to Norway and made a sign as if to tell the other that he could leave if he wanted to but it was better to stay inside before leaving the room.

Norway sighed at this and looked out the window. It was already night time and the weather had turned bad. And if his hunch about the owners not coming back until summer was correct then no one would notice he was there. After all, he was planning on being gone by then. In the mean time, he would stay here until he could think of something else better.

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Hoping for this chapter to not be as angsty**

Chapter 5

Norway was slightly surprised to see a car pull up to the cabin as he packed his things. Sure, spring had come and according to the radio they were in a current warm-weather wave, but it was still rather earlier for a lot of seasonal residents to appear. Needless to say, the cabin owners, a middle-aged man, wife, and son, were much more surprised to find a man on the national missing list staring at them from the kitchen window. Following this was a long blur of motions after this which led to the cops being called, the early family vacation ruined, and eventually Norway taken to a hospital were the officials could make sure that Norway was alright.

Several more months had passed since Norway found himself living in the cabin, and after originally arriving he decided to stay there for the remainder of the pregnancy and winter. And in his defense he was planning on leaving the cabin for his own home that day. Only, he was hoping to do so in a less public way. Nevertheless, the police soon came to the cabin and took Norway and his child, which was completely covered in a blanket, to the nearest hospital; a trip he was far from enjoying.

Soon after arriving at the hospital and being checked in, a nurse wanted to look at what Norway was hiding; only to then quickly have the child taken away in order to "examine its condition" as another nurse led him to a room to be examined for any injuries. After seeing that Norway was in relatively good health, he was led to another room to wait until the hospital was done with whatever it was they were doing to his child.

Worried and deciding that now was a good enough time to tell his brothers that he was back, Norway called each of them and was promptly told by all four that they would be there soon to see him. They all arrived within a couple hours; still before the nurses returned the child.

"So if you're alright why are we still here?" Iceland asked as he watched his brother pace the waiting room. Each of them would have liked to ask Norway what he had been up to, but their questions were forced to wait until Norway stopped ignoring them.

Denmark at last had enough of this and asked, "Nor, in case you haven't noticed we've been worried sick. God, when I heard where you were I thought you were hurt again! Now look at us and tell us what's wrong!"

"Sorry," Norway began as he sat down next to Iceland, "I'm just…concerned. The nurses should have brought him back by now."

"Brought who back?" Finland asked, wondering who they were waiting for before realizing, "Wait, does this have to do with why you ran off?"

Norway nodded to this, only to have the other Nordics give out shocked and curious looks. Iceland paled slightly before asking, "Please don't tell me that my little joke about your troll knocking you up was correct. It wasn't, right?"

Norway paused for a moment at this, looking down from the other's gazes before nodding and saying, "The nurse said that she simply wanted to run an examination on him, but they should have been back by now."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you not only ran off and did who knows what but you did it pregnant?!" Denmark snapped, catching the others on edge.

"Yes, what of-," Norway began only to be silenced by Denmark slapping him across the face.

"You idiot, why would you do that to yourself? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? How worried we all were? We've looked everywhere for you and the only thing that allowed me to stop briefly at times was the idea that you would smart yourself out of whatever hardships you'd find yourself in! Why didn't you trust me enough to help you?!" Denmark ranted, the hurt of hearing that his friend went through something without him clearly showed on his face.

Norway stared blankly at Denmark as the Dane said all this, only to then glare at him and strangle him while saying, "Don't you dare hit me in public again."

The others smiled slightly at the sight, only for Finland to then comment, "But he is right Nor. We really missed you, and even though I don't really know what you've been going through these last few seasons; we're all glad you're back."

"'nd I wonder wh't our neph'w looks like," Sweden continued.

"Ya, that's right. Since Nor said he had a kid that means we have a new member to our family. So what's he look like?" Denmark asked, recovered from his strangulation.

Norway paused at this as he looked at the doorway. He then noticed a nurse and doctor coming awkwardly to them, causing him to walk up to her instead of answering. The staff and he stayed in the doorway talking for several minutes before at last Norway took something wrapped in a blanket from them and returned to his siblings.

Curious to what Norway had, the others clustered around him as he carefully unwrapped the blanket. Under the blanket was a child, a rather large infant which was only a couple months old. The first thing they noticed about the child was definitely related to Norway's troll.

The child was green, not as green as the troll was the one time they saw him, but had more of a faint-green skin and dark green hair which looked a bit like his mother's style. He also had little pointed ears which looked slightly impish. The other main characteristics of his face included a slight under-bite which showed one fang on the side and a pair of large eyes exactly like Norway's. His body was also not completely proportional, with his hands and feet just a little smaller than Norway's. In total, the child looked more like his monster father than the nation, but was still a bit cute.

"So then…this is," Iceland began, not sure exactly what he was supposed to say about the child.

"This is my son," Norway bluntly answered as he tried to coax the child to an early nap. The child was too tired from the day's events and instead began to whimper.

"He looks a lot like that Troll did. Is he going to be magical like you guys too?" Finland asked, only to be answered with a shrug.

"Does he 'ave a name?" Sweden asked.

Norway paused at this before saying, "I've been calling him Trollkin for the moment. Now come on, since we are all here I'd like to go home and see if it's all in one piece."

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 6

"I'm just saying, Trollkin isn't a real name," Finland continued as they pulled into Norway's driveway and Denmark opened the door for the Norwegian.

"A human name won't work well because he's not human and a troll name won't work because none of you would be able to say it," Norway replied matter-of-factly as he carried Trollkin out of the car and towards his house. To Norway's surprise, everything about the house looked alright, only to then have to listen to Denmark explain that he had been taking care of the house while Norway was gone.

As the group walked up to the door, they continued to talk and loiter until Norway noticed a glance from one of his neighbors. The neighbor was an older woman who never really got used to having the nation for a neighbor but refused to move. Instead she simply learned to look at everything the nations did as suspicious; and bringing home some green thing wrapped in a blanket was certainly suspicious. Not wanting to deal with the nosy neighbor, Norway hurried inside and placed the child on the couch; the others cooing at the sight of the child looking over the surroundings and smiling.

"So can everyone see him or is it something weird like with the troll?" Iceland asked as he watched Trollkin knaw on the corner of a pillow.

"You can see me correct? And the only reason you cannot see the others like Troll is because they know to hide from those who do not understand magic. Therefore, why should you not be able to see him?" Norway answered by asking. No one felt like arguing with the questions, so instead they continued to stare at the strange child until it called out for food. To this Norway obediently picked up the child and began to carry him to the kitchen.

"Oh, um, if your going to look for food for the lil' guy then I guess you're out of luck. Since no one was really staying here all of the food in the fridge kind of expired," Denmark comments, explaining the obvious.

"I figured. That will be alright for now, but since you threw it away you can go out and restock my refrigerator for me," Norway replied, only to then watch as Denmark sighed and got ready to go back outside to the store. Several minutes later, he left with a list quickly written by Norway as the others continued to talk about the child; Denmark pouting the entire time at the feeling of being kicked out of the conversation.

"It's going to be tricky taking care of the little guy," Finland commented bluntly as the group walked back to the living room to sit.

"He has not been any worse than any of the others I've raised," Norway said assuredly.

"Ya, but we at least looked normal. You saw that look your neighbor gave you two, and it's only going to get worse as the kid gets bigger. I mean, he may look cute now but he's still a monster," Iceland remarked.

Norway paused slightly at this, only to then place the child on the floor and say, "That may be true, but all of us has been called at one time or another a monster. But I do know what you mean; it's going to be hard on him if too much attention is given to him because he's a freak, and it'll be almost impossible to do anything if only we know about him or leave him here."

"It's also not really fair to him to keep him locked up all the time," Finland continued watching as the child tried to wiggle around the area curiously.

"It is a bit tiring to have to deal with the neighbors. Perhaps this could count as a good enough time as any to move outside of the city," Norway mused, poking Trollkin slightly in the side with his foot and causing the child to roll over and giggle.

"Just don't t'll D'nmark," Sweden commented, causing the others to nod in agreement. They all knew that as soon as Denmark heard of the idea he would want to be a part of every single part afterwards.

That'll help with the neighbors, but what about when you're at work? I mean, you can't really leave him alone and I can't think of getting a normal babysitter as a good idea," Iceland continued, "Look, I know you're not going to like this idea but maybe it would be best to just give the kid to that troll and wash your hands of the whole thing."

The room chilled considerably after Iceland said this, followed by Iceland slowly inching away from his brother who glared at him out of both anger and disappointment. At last Norway answered, "Iceland, if you are simply worried about being replaced by Trollkin, you don't need to worry. However, if I give him up like you think I should then the child may not live all that long. Troll fathers are usually not good with children and he may accidently hurt Trollkin without meaning to. And no matter what he is still my child."

"So then what are you going to do?" Finland asked.

"As far as babysitting Trollkin goes, Iceland seems to have forgotten that there are others like us who could watch him while we go to meetings and such," Norway answered casually only to then change the conversation to something else. Soon after this, Denmark returned with the food and the group had a pleasant meal there to talk about everything they missed and planning for the future.

The next day, the other Nordics returned and decided to help Norway get the house comfortable for the child and redo one of the guest rooms into a nursery for the child. Shortly after the busy day, night came and Iceland, Finland, and Sweden decided to return to their own homes; promising to see Norway and Trollkin soon. Denmark decided to stay with, however, and began to enjoy the cozy quietness. He then saw something big and green appear in front of him as he sat in the living room; Troll.

Like usual, Troll had been watching the Nordics talk with Norway and dote over his son. He was happy to know that the child was going to be taken care of, it was his job as the father after all, and he saw nothing wrong with allowing the others to help him with that. But he also wanted to make sure that he and they understood eachother; especially Denmark since it looked as if the Dane was going to be a major part in Norway's life again. Therefore, Troll saw nothing wrong with trying to talk with the Dane.

Troll and Denmark stared at eachother for several moments, and Denmark paled slightly as he noticed that the troll was glaring at him. Denmark tried to back farther away from the troll through the plush chair as the troll pointed a long finger at him. Troll then began to move the finger between a picture of Norway and the Dane, followed by the same motion between himself and the picture.

"W-what the hell do you want now? If you're here to hurt Norway again then-," Denmark began only to be stifled by the Troll gripping his head with one large hand to quiet him while the grabbed the picture. Once he was certain that Denmark would stay quiet, Troll quickly and crudely scratched into the picture the words "Protect them" before tossing the picture at Denmark. Again, Troll glared at Denmark's confused face and pointed his finger threateningly at him then up to the Troll's lips before he disappeared as soon as he appeared.

"Is everything alright? You almost woke up Trollkin," Norway asked as he entered the room.

"Ah, ya, I think," Denmark answered as he hid the picture behind his back. Norway frowned at this and mumbled out a remark about Denmark's stupidity, only to then return to what he was doing beforehand.

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter seven

"Are you sure you'll be alright with him?" Norway asked as he got ready to leave for the day. Denmark had volunteered to watch Trollkin, and was now helping the now toddler make a box fort out of the unneeded boxes originally found in the corner. Almost three years had passed since Norway and Trollkin came home, and Norway had finally gotten through all of the work which had piled up and found a nice house to move to with his son. Most of their things were packed and in a couple days he could take the child to see the new home, but before that he needed to go to a visit which would last most of the day.

"Don't worry Nor, I've taken good care of him so far haven't I?" Denmark asked with a large smile.

"Almost all of those times you haven't been alone," Norway replied bluntly before continuing, "I'll be back this evening, just don't ruin those boxes. I still have to pack up the rest of his stuff. You should also either pack or take to your home your stuff too."

Trollkin stared at Norway as his mother said this, only to then carefully get out of the box and place a random stuffed animal into one of the boxes. Norway smiled slightly at this and ruffled his son's hair before he said, "That's a good boy. And when I get back I'll help you pack okay? Then we'll be all set for this weekend. Now be good for Den; don't try eating him again."

With this Norway left the house, causing Trollkin to look to Denmark for something to happen. After a couple seconds of looking at the adult, Trollkin casually picked up the toy from the box, tossed it back into the box, and rushed up to the adult and the other boxes; smiling at the idea of being praised again. Denmark laughed at this and answered, "Yep, with us helping Nor this place will soon be packed. Then you can go to the new house where you can play outside whenever you want. And there won't be any silly neighbors calling you names too."

"You?" Trollkin asked in a sheepish and garbled voice. The child tended to have trouble talking and being understood so he did not talk a lot except to his family, but they were hoping to get him to talk more.

"Yep, I'll be coming too. Can't let you two have all the fun right? Now, let's finish this fort so we can show Norge when he comes home," Denmark laughed, smiling more as the child nodded and rushed to grab another box.

* * *

"Thanks for the books, are you sure you don't want to keep them?" England asked as he and Norway walked out of the meeting room.

"That's okay, they were extras anyways. I have been looking through all of my old things and figured you would like it anyways," Norway answered.

"It's not exactly spring cleaning time," England joked as he looked the books over while he walked.

"Been packing to move actually. Nothing like moving to realize how much stuff you still have," Norway commented casually.

"Ah, yes, Sealand mentioned that at some point…among other things," England replied. During the last several years, England would every so often hear from the micronation stories about a strange green child living with Norway. He had been intrigued by these stories, and the fact that since he returned from wherever he was almost no one had been to the Nordic's house, but until now England had not had the proper chance to talk about it.

"Is that so," Norway commented, not skipping a step.

"Yes…and with how everything has been happening since you came back I just wanted to make sure you're alright," England continued.

"Funny time to pick now to ask," Norway replied.

"You know that I already apologized and you accepted it by trying to pound my face in. I just want to know if something happening because of it. You did leave before we could see about any possible side effects," England reasoned.

"That's right…" Norway began, only to then slap England upside the head.

"What was that for?" England asked indignantly.

"I still get angry when I remember that you started all of this. However…I would be lying if I said I never got anything out of it," Norway answered softly.

"Never got anything out of… so then is that creature I've heard about real? And then!" England began to ask, only to pause as he placed the pieces together. Norway continued to walk down the hall as England stood, shocked by what he just discovered. At last England continued, "I'm so sorry Norway, why didn't you tell anyone what happened?"

"In case you forgot, you already know that he's not normal from Sealand. If too many people learn about him it could be bad for him. The last thing anyone needs is for the world to know about him or worse," Norway answered protectively.

The two of them continued to walk in silence at this point for several minutes. After some time England sighed and asked, "So then, what is this creature like?"

"A normal child mostly, albeit a bit larger, hairier, and greener than most children his age," Norway answered.

"I see. Even so, I've never heard of a magical creature and one of us having a child together. I would like to see him at some point. There's no saying what could be learned from him," England said.

"I don't like the idea of what I think you mean," Norway commented, giving England a glare which sent shivers down the Englishman's spine.

"I don't mean anything bad, just that it might be interesting to meet him," England began, only to frown when he saw Norway sigh and say, "It's getting late and I still need to finish packing some rooms. I'll see you again at the next meeting."

"Y-yes, of course. And if you need anything-."

"-I know. Goodbye, England, I'll see you soon," Norway cutted in before waving goodbye and heading towards the door.

* * *

"Mama!" Trollkin called as Norway entered the house. The child then continued to hug him as Norway affectionately ruffled the child's hair. He then sighed when he walked into the living room to find a large fort out of the boxes; Denmark sitting in the center.

"Hey Norge, welcome back! How was your day?" Denmark asked as Norway walked into the room and took a box off the top of one of the towers.

"Hello Denmark, I see you two were busy. I'm taking my boxes back now," Norway carelessly said while taking the box into Trollkin's room to finish packing. Trollkin followed him into the room, smiling as he watched his mother pack up the toys from the floor, only to then frown and rush up to the box when he noticed all of his old toys were no longer out where he could play with them. He looked anxiously at Norway and the box which was placed just too high for him to get into.

"Don't worry, their only packed up for a little while. In a couple of days you can play with all of your toys in your new room," Norway said comfortably to the child. Trollkin did not smile at the idea of no toys for a while, but he did not get in the way of Norway's taping the box shut.

"Now, did Den give you dinner yet?" Norway asked after taping the box. He smiled slightly as Trollkin blankly shook his head before he followed Norway to the kitchen to watch him make dinner for the three of them.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**I did mention dennor…**

Chapter 8

"You know, I like your new bedroom. Right down to your new giant bed!" Denmark said happily as he jumped onto the new bed. They had spent the day before and all of that day unpacking Norway's belongings into the new house, and while there was still plenty to finish they had been able to get out most of the needed things and several rooms more or less set up.

"It's not that much bigger than my old bed," Norway commented as he watched Denmark fool around on the bed.

"Oh come on, I bet we'd be able to fit all five of us Nordic nations on the bed! We should totally try when they come over next time! But I guess it just shows how big the master bedroom is," Denmark responded.

"I'll admit there were some things that needed to be finished on the building so I saw nothing wrong with having them expand some rooms," Norway answered casually as he walked to the bed, only to then become engulfed in a hug from Denmark followed by a kiss.

"You've been pretty focused on moving lately. I've hardly had any time with you alone," Denmark commented after the kiss, refusing to let go of the other.

"And I would have thought having you carry all those boxes all day would have tired you out," Norway retorted, causing Denmark to laugh and pull Norway down so that they were both lying down. Sitting up slightly, Denmark then continued to kiss him then laid his forehead against Norway's.

"Denmark no. Your too loud and I just put Trollkin to bed a little while ago. In case you forgot his bedroom is closer now than it was at the old house," Norway rationalized with a sigh. He tried to ignore the look on Denmark's face, but it was obvious this failed by how his face was heating up.

Denmark stared down at Norway for several moments with his pout. At last Denmark decided, "You're just not in the mood, aren't you. You know, you often tell me how good I am at getting you in the mood."

"Denmark-," Norway began only to be stopped by the sensation of Denmark kissing him yet again followed by the other feeling several sensitive spots. He moaned into the touch, only to shoot his eyes back open and push him away when he heard someone else whimper.

Looking to the doorway, the adults found Trollkin standing there hugging his favorite stuff animal; looking as if about to cry. Concerned, Norway motioned for the child to come over; which the boy eager did only to be enveloped in a hug.

"What's wrong?" Norway asked as he soothed the child.

"Dark outside. Scary" Trollkin mumbled out as he nuzzled into Norway's warmth.

"Ya, guess it is darker outside now. Especially since you had gotten used to a streetlight right outside your window," Denmark commented as he looked out the window in Norway's room. He had lived in the middle of cities for so long that he had partially forgotten how dark it could get at night.

"It's alright Trollkin, not everyone likes the dark. Tomorrow I'll be sure to buy a night light for you. In the mean time let's go back to your room and I'll leave the hall light on, alright?" Norway said soothingly as he picked the child up in order to leave.

Trollkin clung to him and shook his head, however, before continuing, "Scary sounds too!"

"It was probably just the wind in the forest. There's a lot more trees out here than at are old home," Norway reassured.

"Monsters!" Trollkin yelled.

"Come on, buddy. I doubt any monster would be stupid enough to try hurting you. I mean, what with your mom and me here to protect you," Denmark commented. Trollkin stared at Denmark for a moment, then Norway; his large, blue eyes pleading for help.

At last Norway sighed and asked, "Would you like to sleep here with Denmark and me tonight? That way you won't need to worry about any monsters getting you."

Trollkin nodded eagerly at this before crawling into the bed right between Denmark and Norway's places; his well-used toy puppy hugged tightly to him. Denmark pouted slightly at this as he watched Norway quickly change into pajamas and lay down; playing slightly with the child's hair once comfortable. Denmark then said, "But Norge, now how are we-?"

"-You can wait," Norway commanded.

"But he's too big for this," Denmark persisted.

"Three-year-olds often sleep with parents when scared," Norway answered.

"You know what I mean."

"What happened to this bed being big enough to fit all five of us? He's staying so deal with it," Norway finalized.

Again Denmark pouted, only to smile slightly at the sight of Norway dutifully taking care of the child. He had to admit that it was something he loved about the other. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Norway, we should try to have a kid together."

Norway stared blankly at the man, his usually pale face paler only to then heat up and pale again. At last Norway shook his head and said, "Idiot, we already have a kid; Trollkin. Why would I need another one for?"

"But Trollkin is Troll's kid, not mine. I want to see you take care of another kid," Denmark whined.

"For starters, you know how rare it is for our kind to have kids; not to mention almost impossible for guys. And again, why should I want another kid?"

Denmark did not answer right away, but instead decided to plead to Trollkin, "What do you think buddy? You like the idea of having a little friend to play with right?"

Trollkin was never good with questions about what he wanted, and instead looked to Norway for an answer. Upon seeing Norway motion for "no," Trollkin eagerly shook his head. He then followed by saying, "My Mama. No'ne elses."

"You heard the boy, now shut up about the idea," Norway ordered while turning the light off. There the three of them stayed in the dark as they fell asleep.

* * *

Troll was not happy by what he heard from Trollkin the next day. He had decided to visit his son and the two nations like normal, and upon asking how things were the child told his father about the conversation the night before. Angry about this, he decided to confront Denmark about this.

How Troll understood things, he had allowed Denmark to do what he wanted with Norway because he knew that the two were close and that the Dane would protect Norway. But he figured that when all was said and done, Norway was his now for having any children with; and he should not need to share the nation. The fact that Norway dutifully took care of their child was proof enough for the Troll to show that his reasoning was correct.

Troll waited until Denmark left the house for the yard, for him to then punch the Dane with enough strength to push him several yards away. Now alert, Denmark looked up to where he was before and shouted out, "What the heck was that?"

Denmark then felt the impact of another punch; causing him to fly close to his car. His body hurt from the sensation as he tried to think of a reason for this. Not wanting to be a sitting duck, he quickly grabbed an ax from his car; holding only it tightly as Troll pulled him out of the car and halfway across the yard.

Norway and Trollkin heard the yelling from inside, causing them to run to the doorway to see what was the matter. Upon seeing the soon to be fight Norway yelled out, "Denmark!"

"Papa!" Trollkin called happily upon seeing his troll father.

"The troll again?" Denmark wheezed from his place on the yard. In response Troll showed himself as Trollkin rushed up to Troll.

"Troll, what do you think you are doing?!" Norway asked, pulling Trollkin away from his father and standing in between the two fighters.

Troll said something, making Norway glare at the monster and say, "What I decide to do and not do is not your concern."

The troll tried to say something to this, only to be stopped by Norway snapping, "No you are not and neither is he! Now stop with this fighting and leave so that I can help Denmark in peace."

Toll looked at Norway in shock, only to then growl and try moving once again to Denmark. Norway noticed this, however, and quickly cast a spell to create a barrier between the Dane and the troll. Troll turned again to Norway and glared, causing Norway to glare back just as harshly. Norway won the contest however, and caused Troll to disappear unhappily.

Norway sighed as he dispelled the barrier and walked up to Denmark. He helped the Dane to his now unsteady feet as the Dane asked, "Thanks Nor, he's a pretty tough opponent. What did he want anyways?"

"Apparently, he heard about our little conversation last night about you wanting kids and got angry," Norway answered as he checked for any obvious injures. He could assume the other to have some broken or cracked ribs and sores which would most likely not leave for several days; but he would be alright.

"Talk about protective, you guys aren't even together…right?" Denmark commented as Norway and Trollkin led him into the living room to sit.

"Troll is not the best at understanding things and needed to be reminded. Needless to say, I think it would be best for you to be more alert for a while," Norway commented and watched as Denmark nodded. Norway then turned to Trollkin and said, "It's going to take me a little while to fix Den, and I think you should have your nap."

"No! help?" Trollkin asked, wanting to stay close and watch his mother take care of Denmark.

"No, sweety, I think it's time for you to have your nap. Then when you wake up we can play outside, alright?" Norway reasoned as he got up to lead the child to Trollkin's mostly-unpacked bedroom. Trollkin fussed a little while preparing for the early nap, but eventually fell asleep as Norway patched up Denmark and sat down to try to calm his own nerves.

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 9

Norway sighed as he took his seat at the world meeting. He actually looked forward to the day's usually pointless events as he hoped it would take his mind off of his home life. A little less than one month had passed since Troll attacked Denmark, and saying things were tense because of that would be an understatement. Mainly, this was due to Denmark constantly acting paranoid now and because of Troll lurking in wait wanting to discuss more as to what was going on between everyone. Between this, the stress of just moving, and his work load; Norway felt annoyed by everything.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Iceland asked as he took his seat next to Norway.

"I'll manage, just a lot happening right now," Norway answered. Iceland gave his brother a skeptical look, obviously wanting more of a reason, but did not press the question. Instead he looked over to Denmark, who at that time glared at anyone who looked at Norway for too long.

The others seemed to notice that there was something wrong, which was not helped by several certain…rumors which were going around the different groups. Rumors and speculations as to why Norway no longer allowed the other nations to visit his house. Or why shortly before his leaving there were short articles about a green child from Oslo in conspiracy magazines only for the child to vanish around the time it came out that the nation moved. Needless to say, many people noticed these things and Norway's attitude, but few had the courage to talk about it with Denmark glaring.

At last Germany decided to call the meeting into order and soon the first speaker began. The speaker soon stopped, however, when he noticed that most people were not paying attention. Instead, many of the people were too busy commenting on the brooding Norway. After some minutes of this England finally decided to ask, "Norway is everything alright."

"Everything will be fine," Norway bluntly answered, the tension floating into the air and freezing around him; causing the nations around him to move slightly away from him.

"You sure? You're, like, acting kinda weirder than usual," Poland commented.

"Does this have to do with that new monster in your country?" America asked. He may not believe in monsters the same way England or Norway did, but he still liked hearing about them; especially if they were in the rumor-mill.

Norway and the other Nordics visibly twitched when they heard the American mention Trollkin, none of them certain what to say to that. Before any of them could make an excuse about Trollkin, Italy asked, "Hey, hey, is that stuff about a monster true? It is, right?"

"Where have you guys been hearing these rumors?" Norway asked.

"Well, I heard about it from Seborgo who heard from Sealand and I don't know if he heard about it from anyone or something," Italy answered casually.

"And I, like, heard the same stuff from Lithuania, who heard from Estonia, who heard from Finland," Poland answered.

"Well, you know how rumors spread and all," England commented. With each answer Norway became less and less amused. At last America asked, "So are the rumors true or what?"

"And why should I tell you and ruin your little rumor fun?" Norway answered with a question.

Several of the other nations frowned at not being given a true answer, only to think more as Norway continued, "And what would you really accomplish by finding out if it was true or not?"

"Simply learning about something new out there would be interesting. After all, from the bits I've heard it may be poor documentation of a new illness or something," Germany mused.

"If it was real then it would mean that those guys in my country who look for monsters could actually find one. That would be great on TV!" America answered ecstatically.

"It would certainly put all these rumors to rest if the truth was given. Like a bit of closure to a story," Japan commented.

"You know Nor, maybe it wouldn't be all that bad to tell them the truth. I mean, they already know the first part of the story," Finland offered, only to have Norway glare at him in response.

"Tell us the truth…so then it is true? There really is a little monster?!" America asked.

"Stop calling him a monster," Norway began, causing the rest of the nations to quiet in anticipation of what was going to be said, "…He's my son."

"What?!" most of the other nations called out at this answer. With a sigh, Norway took out his cell phone and showed them a picture he took of Trollkin. The reaction to this was mixed, with some nations thinking the child was adorable, some thinking he and the story about him was simply too weird, and some deciding not to say what they thought of the child. Needless to say, after showing that picture and having the Nordics explain it was already past the lunch break, causing the meeting to need to be postponed.

**Pretty short on my part (sorry)**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 10

"Come on Norway, it's totally unfair to keep him hidden like this. Or to keep him from meeting with those guys. I mean, how do you know that he wouldn't like to be an international star?" America pouted as he walked down the driveway of Norway's house, Norway glaring at him the entire way. Upon hearing that Norway had refused to let any media see the child, America decided to make a personal appeal to the Nordic. Sadly, Norway was simply not buying the idea of letting the world 'meet the real Trollkin' with the help of some American TV show.

"I made myself clear last month at the meeting. I refuse to let my son turn into some sideshow freak for the entertainment of your idiotic population. Now this had better be the last I hear of this or else," Norway threatened.

America pouted slightly, but did not say anything; especially when he felt as if a giant hand had landed onto his shoulder. Stiffly, he walked back to his car and quickly entered, only to then give his farewells and speed off away from the feeling. Once he was gone, without turning to look at the creature, Norway commented, "I did not need your help to get rid of him."

Troll gave Norway a slightly hurt look. Since he hurt the Dane his little Norway had seemed angrier than usual; even more than those several years ago when he hurt Norway. Troll did not like having Norway upset with him, and he wanted to make things right, only he did not understand why he was the one in trouble when Denmark rightfully had the beating coming. So Troll tried his best to please the Norwegian, and found no problem doing so like today where he was also helping his son.

Before Troll could respond, Finland called from the front doorway, "Come'on Nor, you're missing the party."

The day was coincidentally Trollkin's fourth birthday, give or take a couple days since Norway could not remember exactly what day it was when he had the child. Due to Finland's order, both Norway and the Troll entered the house then to the back yard only to stop and watch as Trollkin chased a ball Denmark kicked towards him. Trollkin laughed as he caught up to the ball and tried to kick it back, ending with the ball going to the far left of the other. The boy then spotted his parents and rushed up to them, calling out to them in the process.

"Hello Trollkin, are you enjoying yourself?" Norway asked as he smiled slightly at the son.

In response, Trollkin held up a new toy Moomin and smiled before saying, "Mama look!"

"I see, did Finland give you that?" Norway asked as Trollkin nodded a yes. He smiled more at the boy as he carefully placed the toy down on the grass before returning to the ball game.

Troll, however, frowned slightly at the sight of the boy more interested in playing with Denmark instead of hardly acknowledging him. He felt he knew from watching Norway what the child liked to do, and when he was with his son he would often tried to follow what he saw to make his son happy with him. Nevertheless, it was hard for Troll to watch as his son enjoyed being with someone else as a father figure instead of him.

Norway stared at Troll as he thought over these feelings. After watching the troll go from anger to disappointment to sorrow, Norway asked, "Is something wrong?"

Troll slowly nodded his head as he continued to look at Trollkin. By that point Trollkin had given up on simply kicking a ball at the Dane and had decided to tackle him. The child was sitting on top of Denmark, playing with the adult's hair with the others laughing, when Troll took his leave.

It was not until much later at night when Troll decided to return to the house. The other guests were long gone, and Trollkin was sound asleep surrounded by several of his favorite or new toys when the troll walked into his son's room. Trollkin stirred slightly as Troll roughly petted his hair, causing the child to mumble out yet not fully wake up. The last bit struck Troll hard, however, when he heard the child say, "Elsker deg too Papa-Den."

Troll decided to leave the room at that point, and continued into the hall towards Norway and Denmark's room. He did not like the fact that despite there being several spare rooms for the Dane to sleep in Norway allowed him to sleep in the same bed as him. The door was not open, but he could still hear plenty well the 'activities' that the two nations were doing inside. The last thing he wanted to do at that time was go through the door and see.

He did not like Denmark, ever since he first decided that he was in love with Norway, and the fact that Norway chose the Dane for a partner instead of him. He felt ashamed that he had to be under a spell for him to force Norway to even acknowledge the fact that he had emotions for him. He hated the fact that no matter what he wanted, he was losing his family to Denmark and he could not do a single thing about it.

This hatred soon turned to indignant anger towards all three of them. If they no longer wanted him then fine, who needs them anyways! With this in mind, he left the house, not planning on coming back until Norway was ready to apologize for picking the wrong partner.

* * *

"Papa! Papa!" Trollkin called out as he wandered in the yard, several feet away from the forest Norway refused to let him wander in without his supervision.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Denmark asked as he walked up to the child.

"Papa's gone," Trollkin answered, giving the adult a look as if wishing him to fix the issue.

"You mean the Troll? Well…maybe he just had to leave for a little bit. I mean, I don't know much about the guy, but I'd bet he has other things to take care of too," Denmark reasoned, trying to calm the near hysterical child.

"But never this long!" Trollkin replied, he looked as if about to cry which caused Denmark to worry about what was really wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Maybe he'll even have a new toy for you or something. Now is there something I can help you with?"

Trollkin thought about this idea for a moment, the threat of tears now past. He then shook his head no and ran inside to see if Norway knew where Troll was. Denmark smiled at the child for this, only to then follow him inside; the concern for Troll the last thing on his mind.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eleven

"What's wrong Trollkin?" Norway asked as he looked up from a book to the child. In the living room, Trollkin sat and looked around the area with a lost expression, surrounded by a stack of Legos placed together like a little castle all set up.

"No Papa," Trollkin answered, a little disappointed. In the past Troll liked to play the 'destroy the Lego building game' with him, but it had been several weeks since Trollkin saw his father.

Norway sighed slightly at this as he looked out the window. He would be lying if he said he was heartbroken or happy over Troll leaving, but he did feel bad at how much Trollkin was effected by the parent's disappearance.

"Okay Nor, the car is packed and the baby-sitter is here. And in great time I might add! If we leave now we'll have no problem getting to our plane on time," Denmark happily called out as he entered the room.

"Hey Trollkin what ya building?" Shetland, Trollkin's usual babysitter asked the child.

"Nothin'," the child pouted as he began to kick and push the castle apart. Once done with this, he sat back down and pouted at the mess.

"He's still upset about that Troll leaving?" Denmark asked slightly annoyed and slightly concerned.

"He's still a child, and Troll was as much a play-mate of his as you are. It's going to take him a little time to get used to him not being around," Norway answered as he played with Trollkin's head; causing the child to look up at his mother confused.

"So then is Troll really _gone_ gone?" Shetland asked curiously.

"I cannot be too sure, but it has been a while since anyone had seen him," Norway answered before he turned back to his son. He then said, "Now you be good for Shetly. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together."

Trollkin gave his mother one last pleading look before walking towards his baby-sitter. He then began to pull her to the pile of Legos so that they could rebuild the castle.

"Well, looks like you two are free to go. Try not to have too much fun at the meeting and see ya in a couple days," Shetland waved goodbye as she said this, causing Trollkin to also wave good-bye to his parents.

"See ya soon buddy," Denmark called out as he and Norway left the room, Norway calling out a farewell of his own. Soon the two of them were in the car and on their way to the meeting.

Shortly after they left, Trollkin grew bored of the game with the Legos. Instead he began to simply look outside from a nearby window. It was raining outside, and Norway had told him before that he was not allowed to play outside in the rain. But he really didn't want to play inside anymore.

Thinking that it looked brighter outside, Trollkin walked towards the front hall, quickly put on his boots and a jacket, and opened the door. Shetland walked up to him at that point and said, "Sorry little-guy, but it looks like it's still raining out there."

Trollkin frowned slightly at his baby-sitter's warning to stay inside, only to then smile when he caught a glimpse of light green in the forest. After seeing this he yelled out, "Papa!" and ran outside to the trees.

"Wait! Trollkin, get back here!" Shetland ordered as she watched the child run several feet out the door. Hastily, she put her shoes back on and grabbed a jacket from a hook before running out after the boy. By the time she reached half-way through the yard, however, Trollkin had disappeared into the trees. She frantically ran to the edge of the forest and looked in, but there was no movement anywhere except for the patter of rain on leaves. At last she called out, "Trollkin, come back! Dammit, when Norway hears about this I'm done for!"

Trollkin eagerly rushed into the forest, thinking that his father had finally returned after being gone for far too long. But when he reached the place where he saw the color, there was no troll. He frowned upon not finding his prize, and began to whimper when he realized that he could no longer see the yard.

"Shet?" Trollkin called out. He could barely hear the other, but after calling out a little he figured that she could not hear him. He tried following the noise out, but it seemed to keep moving and bouncing off all of the trees. At one point as he walked he tripped over a root and had the front of his jacket covered in mud. Another time he got stuck on a low twig which tore off his hood. Before long, he had wandered deeper and deeper into the forest until nothing at all looked like a good way back to the yard.

When he reached that point, the now tired Trollkin simply sat down on a fallen tree to rest, only to begin crying. He was upset that he was lost, but mainly that no one else was there. It had been some time since he heard Shetland's calls or anyone, telling him that he really was alone. Unable to help himself, he began to call out for his parents in his frustration.

He then heard a loud, roar-like noise near behind him. Worried that it was a monster or something, he turned around and saw that there seemed to be a clearing not too far from him. Curious as to what was there, he wiped his face as best he could and walked over there; to find a road.

It was very rare for Trollkin to leave the house, so he remembered the drive to the new house well. But he was still not sure if this was the road which leads to the house. As he contemplated this, a car drove up behind him; causing the driver to slam on the breaks and stare at him. Seeing that no one was behind him, the driver quickly pulled over and left the car to get a better look.

The driver was a young man, who looked at the child with a confused expression. At last the man asked, "And what are you supposed to be?"

"…Lost?" Trollkin answered quietly. All the adults told him never to talk to strangers, but they also told him to not be afraid of asking for help. And to him, his need for help outweighed the trouble of talking to a stranger.

"Well, where did you come from?" the man asked. He had never seen something like Trollkin, and had several ideas racing through his head at that moment. To answer the man's question, the child pointed into the forest.

"Are there more of you?" the man asked.

"No, just me lost."

"Are there more of you that isn't lost?"

To the question, Trollkin blankly shook his head before asking, "Help?"

The stranger thought about all of this information for a moment before he smiled widely, grabbed the boy's wrist roughly, and began to drag him to the care while saying he would. Before he could get Trollkin in the care, however, the man was pushed away from Trollkin before and the boy was carried him into the woods.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 12

Trollkin struggled as he was dragged back into the forest. He tried his best to kick, bite and scream at the thing until they reached the log where the child rested only a handful of minutes prior. There he was turned around so that he could see the thing; only to find Troll. By this time Trollkin was so relieved that he launched onto his father and began to cry again.

Troll awkwardly allowed the child to hug him until he was comforted, only to then carefully pluck him off and ask him why he was in the forest. In response the child smiled and answered, "I wa' lookin' for ya!"

Troll gave the child a slight grimace-like smile before asking where Norway was, only to then nod when Trollkin answered, "Work."

After a few moments to make sure that his son was alright, he began to lead the child through the forest towards the house. He paused, however, before fully reaching the house and before Trollkin realized how close they were. They could hear Shetland looking for the child in the distance, which caused the father to hold onto Trollkin before he could run off towards the now panicking baby-sitter.

"Papa?" Trollkin asked confused by being held back. Troll smiled at the child for a moment. He was not happy that his son had gotten lost and almost kidnapped by some random human when he was supposed to be watched. An idea then came to him.

"Papa?" Trollkin asked again as Troll began to walk back into the forest. The adult smiled to himself and slowed down his steps slightly upon hearing the confused child follow him. Before the child could realize it, his father had led him far away from the house and to a seemingly abandoned cabin.

He whimpered slightly as he looked inside the building, causing Troll to pick him up and carry him as he light several candles to allow light. After this, he continued to get the cabin set for Trollkin to stay there as the child watched him confused.

* * *

"This is really, really, **really** bad," Shetland told herself as he sat down on an old log; the same log Trollkin sat on several hours ago. It was almost dark, which meant that she had spent all of the afternoon searching for the child to no luck. She had to have scoured every inch of the forest surrounding the house and all the way to the road, and all she found was some guy who was speaking gibberish due to a hit to the head. The most she could understand from him was a little about something fitting a description of Trollkin, but did that mean he had seen him? And if so, then where did the child go after that? And what knocked the driver out so roughly?

She looked back towards the road. After finding the driver she had walked down the road a little, but upon fining no trace of Trollkin began to worry that he went the other way, or worse yet back into the forest. And if he was in the forest, then he had to be deeper in than she wanted to be in at night. But at the same time, she also wanted to not get killed by a pissed off Norwegian for losing his child.

After resting for a couple more moments, she headed back towards the house to grab a flashlight. She paled, however, when she heard the phone ring several times followed by Norway's voice on the answering machine. The nation seemed to be stalling on the phone, trying to give Shetland enough time to pick it up, and at last she found herself unable to ignore the call.

"It's not like you to make me wait that long," Norway commented when Shetland picked the phone up.

"Yah, um, things have been pretty busy here so it took me a while to get here," Shetland answered.

"Busy how? Is Trollkin acting up again?" Norway asked.

"Well…he's…," Shetland stalled. She was not completely sure how much trouble she wanted to get in at that moment.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Norway continued.

"N-no, that'll be okay! I, um, gotta go get something bye!" Shetland hurried and hung up; not giving Norway time to ask her what was going on. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath before she turned on the flashlight and headed back to spend the night looking for Trollkin.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Denmark asked as Norway looked at the phone; surprised that he was hung up on.

"I'm not sure, Shetly seemed upset about something," Norway mused.

"Don't know why. Anyways, come on! Finish your work so we can do something!" Denmark ordered as he pouted at the other. Norway, however, simply stared at him still in thought over the quick conversation with Shetland. At last he said, "I think it would be best if we went home early."

**And it's short…**

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13

"Trollkin? Shetland?!" Norway called out as they reached the house, only to find no one home.

"I wonder where they went off to? They always in the past stayed at home while we're gone," Denmark commented, scanning the adjacent rooms for any sign of them. From the looks of things, it appeared that they had dropped everything when they left as if to return soon, but they both had the feeling that it had been more than several minutes since they left.

Norway did not reply to Denmark's comment, and instead continued through the house in search of them. After a couple of moments, he called the Dane over when he noticed Shetland sulk back to the house from the forest. They then called out and rushed over to the girl, making her mood visually depress more.

"What happened? Why're you covered in mud?" Denmark asked, looking her over to find her looking sleep exhausted, holding a flashlight with dead batteries, and wearing clothes filthy after having to find her way back in the dark.

"Where's Trollkin?" Norway asked, worried about the answer he figured was to come.

Shetland looked down for several moments, not wanting to look at her past caretakers' upset and disappointed gazes. At last she said, "I'm really, really sorry, but I honestly don't know. He just ran out into the forest the other day and wouldn't come back. And I've been looking everywhere for him, but I just can't find him. I mean, I've been trying to find him since he ran off but I don't know the forest here and my flashlight and… God, I swear I'm **really **sorry!"

"Why didn't you tell me when I called you yesterday?!" Norway demanded, angry to hear that his young son was who knew where now and in who knew what kind of condition.

"I don't know, I thought I could fix it before you found out?" Shetland answered meekly. Due to the stress of the situation of a missing child and her rough night of searching, being yelled at had pushed her practically to tears.

"Hey now, it's okay you guys. We'll find him. I mean, they're three of us now at least so that should help," Denmark mediated as he wrapped Shetland in a loose hug.

Norway sighed disapprovingly and looked back to the forest. He then asked, "Why did he go to the forest anyways?"

"I think he saw something. I'm not really sure, when I got there he was gone," Shetland answered, pointing towards a certain part of the wooded edge as she finished the sentence.

The two adults stared at the section Shetland pointed at. After a couple moments of silence, Norway began to walk towards the area while saying, "Well, he isn't going to find himself so come on!"

* * *

"Papa?" Trollkin called out as he paced the cabin. He was bored, not having anything or anyone to play with, and it had been a while since Troll left to find food for them. Along with this Trollkin began to wonder if Norway was back at the house yet, and figured that he would be in big trouble when Mama did not find him there.

Trollkin whimpered slightly as silence greeted him, causing the boy to worry that Troll was not coming back. Just as he began to worry, however, Troll came back only to be tackled by the child. Troll smiled slightly at the affection and picked the child off of him, placing Trollkin on the floor next to him. The child wanted to scold Troll for worrying him, similar to how he watched Norway scolded the others, but lost that idea due to his curiosity for what Troll brought back followed by watching the troll cook a meal. Troll smiled more at the idea of his son being curious about what those on his father's side ate, and allowed the child to watch as he skinned the rabbit and prepared it for a stew. Afterwards as the rabbit cooked, he sat back down with his son and tried to play a game with him.

The game lasted for some time, only to stop when the food was cooked for the meal. Troll did not get to taste the food, however, because as he cut a portion for Trollkin he heard Norway and the others calling out for the child. He gave the child a warning glance, and walked out to investigate.

It did not take him long to find Norway, who at that time had separated from the others who wanted to rest. Troll smiled softly upon seeing the slight amount of hope in Norway's eyes. At last the nation asked, "Have you seen Trollkin anywhere? He apparently ran off from his babysitter the other day and we can't find him anywhere?"

Troll made as if thinking about the answer, only to then nod a yes. Upon seeing the nod Norway breathed a sigh of relief and asked where the child was, only for Troll to say he would not tell.

"What do you mean you won't tell? Where is my son?!" Norway ordered. Troll smiled at the other's temper, only to then say that he would only tell him if he promised to get Denmark out of their lives.

"I'm not telling Denmark to go away simply because you're jealous," Norway seethed, glaring around the area to see if he had Trollkin hiding nearby.

Troll lost his smile due to this, only to then glare back at the nation. He was simply trying to protect what he saw as his from an outsider and was angry that Norway could not realize this. Before he could think the ideas through, Troll had knocked out Norway and began on his way with him back to the cabin. Norway may not understand his intentions anymore, but at least this new surprise would make his son happy.

**And it's a little short again (sorry for that and not updating in a while)**

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 14

"Mama wake up!" Trollkin ordered out as he shook Norway until the adult groggily woke up. Upon seeing Norway slowly open an eye the child tackled him, causing the nation to instantly wake up.

Now awake, Norway quickly held the child still and scanned him for any sign of harm. To his luck, the child simply looked dirty with nothing else saying he was hurt. Norway then looked at the child sternly and asked, "Trollkin, where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? Denmark and Shetland are still probably looking for you…and me now."

"…Sorry Mama," Trollkin replied glumly, looking down at his lap to show he was sorry. Trollkin hated having the few people in his life angry with him, especially Norway, and upon seeing this Norway could not help but sigh and feel a little bad for yelling at him.

Deciding to look at where he was now, Norway scanned the room to see that he was in a small cabin lit by a small fire. Unlike the last time he awoke to be in a cabin, however, this one looked to have been abandoned many years ago. He then looked back to the child and asked, "Did Troll bring you here?"

Trollkin, missing the slight amount of anger in Norway's voice, happily smiled and nodded his head, only to then continue, "Papa found me and here."

"I see," was all Norway said before he got off the floor and decided to wander around the room; Trollkin following him curious as to what the adult would do.

It did not take Norway long to find the door, grumbling to himself when he realized that it was barricaded shut from the outside. Nevertheless, it did not take Norway long to will up the strength to open it, only for him to then look out at the now night-filled forest with a slight frown. He had not explored the nearby forest all that much, only a couple outings near the house to humor Trollkin, so he was not exactly sure where he was. But that was not going to stop him from getting away from Troll who had obvious lost some parts of his senses. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about what Troll might try next.

After a few moments to find his bearings, Norway turned to the child, took his hand, and began to lead him into the forest. Trollkin was a bit nervous about this, not liking the idea of leaving the shelter to walk in a dark forest, but Norway did not allow the child time to fuss over something like that.

They walked for a while, the forest getting darker by the minute, but Norway refused to stop. Soon it passed Trolkin's bed time and Norway had to carry the exhausted child. This did not phase the nation, however, and soon he thought he could see some fleeting lights. Heading in the direction of the lights, he made his way to what was actually a road. He smiled slightly as he noticed a sign, knowing that he would have a much easier time getting home now.

* * *

"Great, and now we have two people lost," Shetland commented as she and Denmark walked back to the house. It had grown dark, and not wishing to get themselves lost also they decided to head back and think of a new plan.

"Well, maybe…hopefully he found Trollkin and now they're lost together," Denmark replied, trying to find some bright side to this.

"And how would that be good?" Shetland asked confused and irritated.

"Because. One, once Trollkin starts complaining Norway will be even more likely to try finding his way home. And two, even if they are really lost, at least then we're looking for one group instead of two," Denmark explained, smiling slightly to try seeming convincing.

"And what about Troll? What if he finds them first?" Shetland asked, deflating Denmark's smile.

Denmark knew that troll had been acting weird, even before he left. And if Troll did find them he did not know what would happen. At last he said, "We can only hope that Norway is able to think his way out of something bad if that happens, okay? Now stop with the worried questioning! Let's instead go inside and have something warm to drink. And food, I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Shetland nodded slightly to this and followed the adult into the kitchen. There the two warmed up and began to wait as Shetland soon dozed off and Denmark kept a worried look-out.

* * *

Troll was not happy to come back to the cabin to find the door open. He was even angrier to find that his family was nowhere in sight; causing him to frown and shake his head frustrated. Why was Norway being stubborn? After all, he could tell by the smells that Norway had escaped without the help of anyone else. All Troll wanted was his family, and he had hated having to share it with others. He had been patient and lenient, much more than his other brethren would be, but that was starting to run thin. With all this in mind, he began to head to where he knew Norway would go; his house.

**Even shorter (sigh)**

**As always, please review~ **


End file.
